Ellilena Xavier
Sister Ellilena "Ellie" Crawford is a Gilnean Human who has dedicated herself to serving the Holy Light. Originally from Gilneas City, Ellie has followed in her father's footsteps and is currently serving with the Lightwardens in the capacity of a Priestess-In-Training. During her times in training, Ellilena has been blessed in enough to conduct exorcisms and a variety of healing tasks, including aiding in the healing of Archbishop Alonsus Secundus following his attempted assassination. Description For many, Ellilena is fairly simple in her appearance. Her fiery red hair is brushed neatly and unbound and has two simple earrings in each ear lobe, contrasting nicely with her typical white and gold Priestess robes and matching staff. Ellilena looks like any other priest, minus her silver milk bottle glasses. Around her neck is perhaps her most ornate item and one of her only pieces of jewelry, a gold and silver symbol of the Light hung from a simple silver chain. It is a common item for Ellilena to wear and is recognized by many of her friends. Ellie has a deep hazelnut eyes and a smooth round face. Ellilena keeps good care of her body and so, has a fairly nice body shape: Neither too skinny or wide, though her body shape is rarely seen to it's full extent due to her robes. Nevertheless, Miss Crawford's twenty-year-old appearance is simple, albeit well kept. History Youth Invasion of Gilneas The Lightwardens and Stormwind Ellilena stayed in Darnassus for nearly ten years, who aided her mother in working a small balcksmithing shop. Business was low and so it took a very long time for Ellilena to gain enough funds for a trip to Stortmwind so she could take up a career as a Priestess. When she arrived, Ellilena was but garbed in some basic Gilnean robes and a cheap wooden staff and had almost immediately traveled to the prominent Cathedral of Light. It was there that she met Sir Tavinran Stonefield, who not only helped induct her into the Lightwardens Order, but also helped her in securing teaching of priestly duties and acted as her sole-most friend. The Archbishop's Assassination Only a few days after Ellilena's joining of the Lightwardens, she was thrust into first conducting an exorcism upon a frightened Draenei youth (Her first of the kind), only later to be taking up the role of healing the Archbishop after his attempted assassination during Mother Elestri 'Bookie's ordination. Despite her apparent ineptitude and shock, Ellie aided her sisters in the Light and was of great help in the healing of Archbishop Alonsus Secundus. Once the Archbishop was placed into intensive care and her role was over, Ellie moved on to healing others, including Grand Cleric Losaine Morningray, who ha suffered severe burns from one of the assassins apprehended earlier. From then on, Ellie took up the mantle as being a specialized healer and currently operates as one primarily within the Lightwardens order. Westfall Campaign During the Lightwarden's campaign in Westfall, Ellie found herself taking up any healing positions she could. However, much of the investigation found her useless which spiraled her into a slight depression. She became anxious about her place in all the events, but soon found a use when the Wardens took on the head of the snake... A Traumatic Experience W.I.P. Currently Currently, Ellie serves with the Lightwardens as she trains with Priests of the order to become one herself. During her time in training, Ellie has taken up several acts of healing, which has led her to begin to specialize in the arts of healing. It had recently been found that Ellilena is pregnant from her traumatic week. Personality Ellie is incredibly talkative and can sometimes be exceptionally annoying. However, moodswings are common for the woman and so, one might find her cheerful one minute, and sad the next. Her unpredictability has been both praised and warned against by many who take note. Relationships Tavinran Stonefield It's no secret Ellie has feelings for Tavinran Stonefield, but unfortunately the Paladin never shared them. Trivia * For security purposes, Ellilena recently bought an Alterac Revolver, which she keeps at home on the Stonefield Farm. She may sometimes take it with her when travelling or on missions. * Ellie has glasses! * She's also left handed. Gallery EllilenaConcept1.jpg|Concept Picture for Ellie Ellie2.PNG|Ellie healing the Archbishop! LW-Westfall1.PNG|Ellie during the Lightwarden's joint campaign with the Stormwind Silver Hand. Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Lightwardens Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean